Filter devices for receiving filter elements are readily available on the market in a plurality of embodiments, for example, EP 1 287 871 A1 or EP 0 891 214 B1. In the operation of these filter devices, the filter element must be changed at specific time intervals. This changing must take place at comparatively short time intervals when there are large volumetric flows to be filtered and/or the fluids are more heavily fouled. In such filter devices, the installation processes for changing the filter elements are desired to be simple and uncomplicated, with reliable sealing between the housing and cover part, even at high pressure levels. To ensure in each changing process that the sealing arrangement between the cover part and housing is installed correctly, the corresponding sealing element must be correctly placed and the installed sealing element must be of the type with the correct dimensions. If installation of the sealing element is forgotten when the elements are being replaced, the risk of a malfunction exists, resulting in environmental pollution.